In a computing environment with many computing devices, such as a virtual server or cloud computing environment with many computer servers, managing such computing devices can be a difficult task. For example, an administrator may need to make changes to a number of computer servers, such as to take them offline for maintenance. However, making such changes to the servers can have a negative impact if the servers are actively being used to provide computing resources to customers. For example, if the administrator is not aware that the servers are actively being used by customers, then taking the servers offline for maintenance can disrupt the customers' use of the servers. Similarly, the administrator may not be aware of the impact of making the change on other systems and services of the computing environment.
Some solutions have been implemented for providing notification of changes to servers. For example, a customer can be notified when a server is going offline. However, such solutions may not provide an automated method of notification and approval. Furthermore, such solutions may not operate correctly when the notification recipient is not reachable.
Therefore, there exists ample opportunity for improvement in technologies related to validating changes to servers.